united_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline Match
This is a page for a united player activity. Objectives In story line server you go in a map and have to complete a series of objectives juat like in campaign. its basically campaign and multiplayer combined. It can be single player 1 vs 1 or a multiplayer mission with many allies. When it is multiplayer depending on the story it could be an even fight or the players could be out matched. The host will be the Ai every time and the AIs will be actual players that will wait and tell the player/players where to go and what to do. When they come its up to them to pass. They all get 3 lives per objective and if its more than 3 of them then they only get one life per objective. If its 2 of them you can decide if your the host if you want their to only be 2 lives per person. Putting it together Every fight will happen by rounds so for a while clones will hold there positions to get ready for the next round (objective). During these round some challenges might be fighting trandoshan elites (trandoshans with chain guns) or fighting trandoshans with concussion rifles. If a player dies during a round they can't rejoin the round until its over. Everyone gets three lives and if they fail over 3 times then they lose the mission the mission scenario will also change according to how your perform. Your enemies may vary according to the stories. Types of stories Commando Missions: Play as a commando with the help of (3-5 players recommended) against at least 2 trandohans at a time. You will fight some trandoshan elites and other special trandos. There is also will be one special trando boss named Molis who was known for killing wookiee generals and uses a bowcaster. Zombie Missions: During some missions the villains will be zombies where the clones must use all there skill to win. In some you will be commandos on elite missions to attack zombies and in others you will be clone troopers defending yourselves against zombie foes. Some missions may even be zombie civil war missions about when the elite zombies (geonosians) were betrayed by the zombies. Old Republic Missions: The clone commandos will be the old republic troopers who will battle against trandoshans led by sith (trandoshans with anti armor attachments, sniper or concussion rifles). When the sith fight they will normally get a boss part where they will have health 500 to make them deadly enemies. If they are in a battle scene they will be guarded by two imperial troopers (trandoshans). At one mission you will fight major Boke who is a muscular officer armed with a chain gun. As republic troops you will get the jedi help very frequently and there will be missions where you play as jedi (clones armed with bowcasters or shot guns). The jedi health will normally be low (100) since they will typically be with republic troops aiding them ,but on jedi missions the jedi health will be from 300-500 based off dificulty you ask for to give them a good chance or make it tougher. Clone Trooper Missions: During these missions you play as clone troopers and fight trandoshans or zombies. Battle Droid Missions: '''During these missions you play as battle droids armed with droid blaster rifles , acp repeaters (light ones), sniper rifles or shot guns. Depending on the mission ,but acps are always allowed. You will fight clone troopers (if its a not admin server you can't play this). '''A Bad First Day: '''This mission only has one story and one map gunship. You and your clones are at a crashed gunship surrounded by geonosian warriors all around you. You must fight to survive and make it though 5 min without dying. Only using blaster rifle or sniper rifle. '''Invasion: We don't really have any halo mission types other than invasion which already exists you can always edit you invasion options if you go to game options and save your changes. Invasion does most of the work for us ,but to add flavor to you mission you can always create warships on the ocean at forge maps and space ships in the air. Just make sure they have turrets and if its a space ship make sure there is a hangar. Last ,but not least don't forget to add spawning points at each ship. Its best to make two ships that way there is a ship battle ,but the ships are not too small either. Victory The mission will be complete if every objective is finished before time runs out. It is typically best for more than one AIs (about 2-3 of them) and for more than one clones too. If its a match with 8 players I would recommend an even fight ,but if you playing "elimination mode" where there must be at least 3 clones to play and everyone only gets 1 life I would recommend their be 2-3 trandos. Sometimes their will be special villians such as storm troopers (clones with trando rifles if playing star wars republic commando), wookiees (trandos with bow casters), brutes (elites with spikers or brute shots), jedi (clones that only melee ) and rebel soldiers trandos with clone rifles. After math If you pass every mission for a story then you will be promoted ,but you must pass all missions for a whole story mode which means every map. Category:United Player Activities